1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processing appliance that may use a conventional high speed blender base by providing the bowl with a reducing transmission directly in the bowl forming a bottom wall of the bowl so the appliance may be used as a low speed food processor automatically created when the bowl is placed in position on the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blenders, food processors, and mixers are well known in the prior art and each operates in its own speed range. Some devices have been created using intermediate transmissions that allow the device to be used at other or lower speeds selected for different processing operations. Usually such devices have required the use of separate attachments and/or separate transmissions in order to change the speed of the power unit for the particular operation. This requires extra parts or parts of greater complexity and, where the device sits on top of a power base, adds to the overall height of the appliance. Typical of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,375 for reducing the speed of a blender.
An object of the present invention is to provide an appliance which has flexible use because of the provision of a removable reducing transmission that is part of and forms or completes by closing the bottom of a selected bowl whereby putting the bowl on the device automatically provides the correct cutter speed for the operation desired.
Another object is to provide such a device wherein the arrangement of parts is reduced over the conventional intermediate transmissions which have been used for a long time.
A further object is provision of a detachable or coupled transmission which may be used to complete by closing the bottom wall of any number of selected bowls that have inherent mixing characteristics so the selection of the bowl automatically provides the proper speed of rotation.
A still further object is to provide such an appliance wherein the power unit that drives the bowl containing transmission is disposed at the side of the bowl and transmission to reduce the overall height of the appliance.